forever in love with him
by hollywoodheights321
Summary: this is after they return from new york
1. Chapter 1

Mel: Loren how was the New York.

Loren: Great I made Eddie get on stage with me it was fantastic but we go to England in a week then we stay there for 3 weeks then we tour whole Europe.

Mel: Well was very busy wow you're lucky I'm your friend.

Loren: love you Mel (hugs him)

DOORBELL LOREN OPEN THE DOOR

Loren: Hey babe (she kisses him)

Eddie: I miss Mel. Loren do you want to hang out today.

Loren :( looks at Mel to see what she says and she gives her a node) Yes what are we going to do

Eddie: Surprise but you're going to love it but you need to go pack some sleeping clothes and bikini (said with a creepy smile)

Loren: Ok Mel you want to help me pick my clothes out

Mel: Yea

Loren: Eddie stay here be out in a min

Eddie: Ok I will wait for you but here I want to hurry and get ready for our trip

Loren: Ok (Mel and Loren walk to Loren room and get what she needs and she get a cute dark blue polka dot bikini swim suit that Mel bought and some Victoria Secret stuff cause she was ready to take the next step)

Loren: I'm ready bye Mel

Mel: Bye Lo bye rock star

Eddie: Bye Mel

(Eddie and Loren walk to the car and Eddie open the door for he kisses her really lightly then smile shut the door then got on the other side)

Loren: Can you tell me where we going please my heart is pounding

Eddie: (smiles) No you will see it a surprise

Loren: Ok but when we get there to where were staying I just want to lay in your arms and cuddle with you

Eddie thoughts: She so beautiful she right we should just stay in and cuddle let me text them and make a dinner in the hotel we have a hole airplane ride)

Loren thought ( I wonder what Eddie thinking of I wonder how I'm going to tell him I'm ready I don't want to be like I'm ready like all fast and stuff I don't want to kill the moment I will tell him when it time to when it right yea that what I'm going to do)

Loren: Why are we at the airport?

Eddie: Cause were going to Paris

Loren: (froze) Wait why Eddie you don't have to take me anywhere you being here is good enough you loving me is enough

Eddie: I know but I want to show you how much I love you and you're my first girlfriend I'm taking to Paris so you should be happy

Loren: One day I'm going to decline one of your gifts how would you feel about that

Eddie: I don't know I guess upset well till you do come on get on the plane

Loren: Ok can we cuddle with me need a take nap

Eddie: Yea I love you

Loren: I love you to

Eddie: Come on (kisses her softly on the lips)

PARIS

Loren: It beautiful here

Eddie: Not like you

Loren blushes

Eddie :( smile) is that blushing (laughs)

Loren: Shut up come on I want to go to the hotel and lay in your arms

Eddie: Alright

EDDIE CALLS FOR A LIMO COME IN LESS THEN 2 MINS

Loren: Wow this place is huge and gorgeous

Eddie: Yea it is papa told me about it

Loren: Remind me to thank him

Eddie: Ok come on I need to check in

ON TOP LEVEL PENTHOUSE

Loren: This room is huge how long we are staying here because I only have clothes for one day

Eddie: Two weeks I know what you have that why we're going shopping that why were by so many stores

Loren: Eddie what did I say if you were poor it would be so much better cause you would always spoil me with gifts and surprise this expense I feel like you're just wasting all your money on me

Eddie: (getting close looking her in the eye) You are worth more than anything I want to show you I'm glad I have money to spoil you but since you don't like it I will stop for you cause I love you from the moon and back (he kiss her and it was a little kiss then it became more hectic they move to the couch she sat on top of him more her finger all through his hair he went to her neck and she let out a small moan he move farther down she let out a more demanding moan he went back to her lips then she did the same thing he laid her down on the couch and he look at her she nodded agree to go farther she took his shirt off then he unbeaten her shirt then she took his pants off he did the same so she wrap her legs around his torso she wrap her arm around his neck he pick her up took her to the bedroom he lay her gently on to the bed as he insert her body she let out a nice soft but loud moan that turned him on so he went faster but soft so he wouldn't hurt)

IN THE MORNING

Loren thoughts: Oh last night was amazing I just can't believe I did it with Eddie oh Eddie was so gentle it was good it was the best stuff I ever felt man I love this man but I think I might have messed up or did it wrong what if he didn't enjoy himself of course he did it Eddie he don't look at the flos

Loren rolled over and Eddie wasn't there but she heard a piano playing so she got up and realize she didn't have any clothes on so she put Eddie's shirt on walk down stairs

Loren: New song

Eddie; Yea it about you inspire me last night

Loren: Can I hear it

Eddie: No (turning around to see her, his mouth drop when he sees what she was wearing)

Loren: Oh I am browning your clothes if you don't mind

Eddie: Oh I don't mind at all you look hot this morning

Loren: You don't look bad you self, shirtless man (getting closer to him)

Eddie: Oh really (putting his hands on her sides)

Loren let out a little giggle and they did the same thing they did last night


	2. Chapter 2

Loren: Mr. Duran round was good but man I tell u round two was just amazing

Eddie: oh was it now let see how round three is after I take a nap

Loren: me to (giggle)

Eddie falls asleep and Loren does the same two of them wrap in each other's arms

6 HOURS LATER

Eddie: hay lo you up

Loren blinks

Loren: yea I'm hungry

Eddie: me too

Loren: I'll go make some food

Loren goes down stairs and makes a brunch salad pancakes and eggs

Loren: Eddie food ready

Eddie came racing down the stairs like a little boy

Loren: ok little one we have pancakes salad and eggs

Eddie: smell super good I didn't know you could cook

Loren: wait till you try it

Eddie and Loren ate then they clean up

Eddie: lo that was amazing

Loren: yea now I'm full and bored and don't have any clothes to wear hay lets go shopping

Eddie: ok but let take a shower first

Loren: ok we can take one together

Eddie: sound like fun (getting closer pick her up)

Loren: Eddie put me down (screaming and laughing)

20 min later

Loren: ok we have to figure how to control you mister

Eddie: we need to figure out how to make you least attractive

Loren: well I don't think I can do that (getting closer) honey (kissing him lightly)

She pulled away

Eddie: you're going to be the death of me

Loren walking away touching his body

Eddie: thanks now I need to go take a cold shower

Eddie gets out the shower and Loren look at his body and nearly faints

Loren: wow don't do that go dry the body of cause I'm not use to all the hotness yet

Eddie: oh you like my body huh (getting closer touching his body)

Loren: just stand there right in front of the bed I want to take a pic to send to Mel show her how much fun I'm having then we can go shopping

Text Loren: in Paris

Text Mel: really awesome girl have fun call me tonight when you're done with that loll love u

Text Loren: ok love u too

Loren: ok Eddie comes on

Eddie: I'm ready where walking so here a hat and one of my jackets

First store

Store manager: hello may I help you

Eddie: yes you can I want to get my girlfriend some clothes enough for two weeks of being in your beautiful town

Eddie take off his hood, hat and sunglasses Loren did the same man got really excited and help them admidly

Loren: it's all so beautiful but so pricey can we go somewhere cheaper cause Eddie we could just go to a goodwill for all I care were only here for two weeks

Eddie: whatever you want sorry mister but we will be leaving

Store manager: its ok hope you find what you want

Store after store but money was all she was worried about she didn't want to spend all his money she was so selfless and Eddie love that about her. But finally she found a store not to expensive it was just right

Eddie: you want to shop here that good it not to expensive and stuff look like your style Loren place I love you, you remind me so much of my mom she selfless she always worried about other people before she worried about herself your my Katy and I love that from the moon and back forever and always

Loren: I love you more and I'm glad to be your Katy (kisses him on the lips softly)

THEY LEAVE THE STORE AND GO BACK TO THE HOTEL

Bellboy: May I help you with your bags today

Eddie: yes you can and thank you

Loren: that so nice of him

Eddie: that his job so don't be so shock

TOP LEVEL PENTHOUSE

Bellboy: your bags sir

Eddie tips him and say thank him

Eddie and Loren goes to bed for the day and they were whipped


	3. Chapter 3

Loren: Eddie you up babe

Eddie: now I am why what wrong

Loren: nothing I just want to talk because I just love hearing that wonderful voice of yours

Eddie: well that good will we talk we can cuddle

Loren: sound good (cuddling up with him)

Eddie: you're so beautiful

Loren: thank you but I have to ask in you other than Leah kissing you what happen

Eddie: nothing dad detective came and almost cot me there and that would have been bad because I had to make sure no one knew where I was but as you know I always wanted you to know just couldn't

Loren: I know I love you no matter how far apart we are

Eddie: yea to the moon and back

Loren: I know but now all this talking is making me hungry

Eddie: ill order room service

Loren: fine by me but don't get steak get pastrami sandwiches that sound good right now

Eddie order room service and It came in less than 10 min Loren and Eddie ate really well and they had just enough for both of them and some for a late night snack they started to watch movie they watch the host and notebook there going to watch the last song but they feel a sleep

3:00am

Eddie walk out the hotel for a late night walk will Loren slept then Loren woke up to the sound of thumbing like foot steps

Loren: Eddie is that you

Loren heart was racing very fast to not knowing who it was then a voice

Eddie: yea it me I just came from a walk couldn't sleep you ok

Loren: oh nothing wrong I just didn't know who it was hay we should go site seeing tomorrow

Eddie: yea that sound like a plan but we leave Friday to go to our next place

Loren: yea but what are you talking about next place I though we were staying here for two weeks

Eddie: no our trip is two weeks but we have to place I want to go I can tell you this play it Greece I always wanted to go there so I was thinking neither of us being so how about we go together and it was very cheap to go from here to Greece

Loren: yea I love that so much but since we only have two day we need to site see and get me a suit case or bag to put my clothes in

Eddie: yea well about that I got you a suit case with your name on it let me go get it ( Eddie come out with a suit case that has Loren name in the middle of a diamond in crest it heart it was so big and her name was in black spray paint it was so gorgeous Loren love it so much she pulled Eddie in to a het kiss that they started to make love and they got up after that and took separate showers where back to bed before they went site seeing)

Loren: wake up Eddie come want to go site see and be at the Eiffel tower at night it be under the lights

Eddie: ok im up let's get dress and lets go

Loren: ok be back

Loren ran off and then they left first they went to some art museum then went to ancient museum by the time they were done they started to walk to the Eiffel tower and it was dark and the Eiffel tower was lit up like a Christmas tree

Loren: man this is just beautiful

Eddie: man this is a great view I'm glad I can share it with the prefect girl

Eddie reaches in his pocket to get a black little case

Eddie: Loren I want to ask you something I know we only know we know each other for a little but I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to you seeing the beautiful face hearing that laugh when I do something beyond smart and I want to smell your cook when you cook brunch when we get up late and I want to be my Katy now and forever so Loren Marie Tate will you Mary me

Loren: (crying) yes million times yes

Eddie pick her up and spend her around go back to the hotel as they walk Eddie and Loren hold hands when they get upstairs she admire her ring by taking pic of it and send them to Mel

Eddie: let's take a pic of me you and the ring put it on twitter

Take the pic eddie_realduran engage to the wonder for Loren Tate lovetoloveyou girl

So as they go on with their life's people constilly comment and first time Chloe says congratulation and wish the best of luck

Loren: wow Chloe really step in off our backs man well we should go to bed because tomorrow we leave for Greece so happy

Loren and Eddie cuddle up in bed and wake up early in the morning to find something inspected at their door step


	4. Chapter 4

Loren: who is this from?

Eddie: I don't know but here a card

Loren read the car it from a fan name tiffany she made life size cookie shape Loren and Eddie the art was just amazing at the bottom where there feet are it says hope you guys have a long happy married

Loren: wow this is amazing fans can find out anything and they are so creative this wonderful

Eddie: yea well we need to start packing up cause are flight leaves in 2 hours I'm going to call someone to pick this up and take it to Greece

Loren: ok that sound like a plan

Loren goes up stairs and packs up Eddie do the same when he gets off the phone

Eddie: you ready lo

Loren: yea I am come on

Eddie and Loren are out the door and in there limo paparazzi got lot of pictures of Loren engagement ring

Loren: Eddie paparazzi sure did want to her about the whole wedding plan thing but as I'm thinking about it I want to know to

Eddie: I don't want to rush in to this and I don't want to have a long engagement either

Loren: yea how about we have it on your mom and dad wedding day we will be in Europe and it will be so romantic it November 23 right

Eddie was shock she remember

Eddie: yea you correct how you remembered it

Loren: cause I always planned on doing something for your dad on their wedding anniversy

Eddie: wow you're amazing

Loren: yea (laughing) I am (kisses his softly and it turn into a heated make out session)

Driver: sorry to interrupt but we are now at the airport Mr. Duran

Eddie: thank you and no problem

Eddie: (whisper to Loren) will finish this later

Loren: no we won't

Eddie: ugh

Loren: come on don't be so babyish about it and if you do want to continue you have to ketch me

Loren runs off and runs after her right before she hit the plain Eddie ketches her

Eddie: you thought you could out run me but I think not (two of them laugh)

They get in the plain and to Greece they go

GREECE

Loren and Eddie get out of the plain and walk to the limo and the limo take them to a little bungalow on the beach

Loren: awe this is so cute I love this privacy just me and you

Eddie: yea I thought you would like it Mrs. Duran

Loren love the sound of that I send chills throw her body

Lore: you are right Mr. Duran

Sorry it so short but I will post a new chapter later review please 3


	5. Chapter 5

Loren: ok this place is amazing but I have tone of work I need to do for school before me for get

Eddie: oh yea I forgot you were still in school man when is your graduation

Loren: it in 2 months by the time we come back from Europe I have exams and the graduation but I'm getting all my homework and class work emailed to me so is Mel when we go on tour

Eddie: oh yea well I still have to talk to Ian about that about coming on tour with us

Loren: you still haven't talk to him yet wow why you wait so long to do it

Eddie: I been busy (getting closer to Loren)

Loren: well now I'm busy so back off (smile) I still love you

Eddie: yea I know (pouting) can I add least have a kiss though

Loren: whatever yea come here (kisses him and he make it more it more) no you're not going to do that to me I have a lot of work to do

Eddie: I almost had you there

Loren: no you didn't so go to the room so I want be distracted

Eddie: ok

**3 hours later**

Loren: finish with all my homework

**No sound**

Loren: well I guess Eddie sleep

**Loren walk in to the room to find Eddie in the bed sleep shirtless all she could think is god bless him lushes abs**

**Loren tries to wake him but he doesn't wake so she lay down right with him and put his hands around her then as she try and fall asleep Eddie pulls her closer and they fall asleep in each other arms**

**3 hours later**

**After they take their nap they get blankets and food and have a picnic on the beach**

Eddie: man it looks nice out here am I right Mrs. Duran (smile then look at her)

Loren: yes you are Mr. Duran

**They sat and watch the sun set then went back to the bungalow and swam**

Eddie: hay you know what I want to do skinny dip I always wanted to but never got the chance

Loren: ok let's do it

**They strip in to nothing and went on and skinny dip. How much fun was she having they had after they skinny dip they went inside took shower together and went off to bed**

Well that it for today but review please I would love to see what you guess thing I want you to tell me what bad and good please the reviews get me going and I want what you guys want to be in the story the characters and everything well bye love you guess _Kayla_


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie thoughts : she so peaceful when she sleeps I love her so much I can't wait in 4 mouths we get married that insane I think I want to do something special I'm going to go shopping and make her so breakfast but I better go no because she going to wake up soon

Loren woke up and sees a letter siting on her side of the bed with a rose and saying

Dear Mrs. Duran

hay it's your fiancé well if you wake I'm not right with you I went to the store to get some food I'll be back as fast I can if you need something call me

Love Eddie

PS I might be back by the time you read this so came in the kitchen

Loren smiled at that and she put one of Eddie shirts on and a pair of his sweatpants on and walks in the kitchen it was no sign of Eddie but it was another letter

Hay beautiful well I'm still not back from the store yet but I will be promise

Love Eddie Duran

Loren sigh that the fact he still wasn't back so she put the letter down and turn around to someone clearing there throat

Eddie: so you're not going to give your future hubby a hug

Loren ran into his arms like she haven't seen him in days

Loren: I miss you

Eddie I miss you to

Loren: oh really (giggling) what did you get from the store

Eddie: oh eggs and bacon and I went to the nearby deli cause I thought you were maybe already woke and it was too late to cook so I bought us pancakes and stuff I had to try one and oh my goodness there amazing

Loren: really let me try one (she got one of the pancake platters and ate a pancake) oh my goodness you are right these are the best pancake ever I have to put this on twitter

Lovetoloveyou I and realEddieDuran just found the best pancake in the world in Greece amazing

Loren and Eddie ate breakfast and got there swim stuff and went to the beach

In the car

Loren: so what are we going to do after the beach?

Eddie: I don't know what do you want to do I don't know we need to call our parents before we get in the water so they know were alright

Loren: ok sound like a plan

At the beach

On the phone with Nora and max

Nora: hay sweetie how you been

Loren: good is max with you

Nora: yea her I will put it on speaker

Loren: hay max

Max: hay Loren where my son

Eddie: right her how you been papa

Max: good I have a beautiful Tate taking care of me

Nora: oh max

Max: well it true

Eddie: don't forget were one the phone

Loren: yea

Max: so Eddie how is you and the new Mrs. Duran doing

Nora: yea baby you sure haven't show me that ring in person

Loren: oh the ring is gorges it so pretty I mean it fit just amazing I will show you it when we met up in Europe and mom don't for get Mel

Nora: I know I want

Eddie: Nora or papa max can one of you guys go get my mail from the penthouse Jeff will have it he usably does

Max: I'll do it

Eddie: thanks pop

Loren: well were going to go will see you two in a couple of days and mom can you make sure Kelly puts me and Eddie in the same room and not in separate cause I haven't told her that were engage yet

Nora: ok will do bye honey

Lore: bye mom love you

End call with Nora and max

Eddie: now what

Loren: well have you confirmed everything with Ian about the tour

Eddie: yea he said he will do it

Loren: well I need to call Mel and talk to her I haven't talk to her in weeks

Call with Mel

Mel: hay stranger

Loren: hay Mel what you being up to

Mel: nothing living the life of being single school other then those things nothing

Loren: what your single how when this happen

Mel: I and Adam broke up because he moving away and going to college early in New York he leaves tomorrow

Loren: are you ok Mel I wish I could be there to support you

Mel: its ok you happily engage young adult and I pack your clothes out and Eddie going to love it

Loren :( laughing) your so predecticeable me and Eddie were just talking about you might have pack me something dirty

Mel: that wasn't the plan I had pack you something safe but that change when you got engage

Loren: oh well I have to go the hubby calling

Mel: love you girl bye

Call ending Mel

Eddie: come on

Eddie ran and picks Loren up

Loren: Eddie put me down

Eddie: yea I'll put you down in this water

Eddie tossed her right in the water

Eddie and Loren played and play till sunset

Loren: Eddie I'm hungry lets go

Eddie: ok let's go to the diner

Loren: oh fun lets go

At the restrants

Loren: oh this look just like aroma back home Eddie looks this place up

Eddie: already on it oh look here this is aroma it's just in Greece version some in Europe to

Loren: so now I can fill like home were ever you go

Eddie: yea well I already order the regular so let's go sit

20min later Eddie and Loren food can they order 2 shakes 2 burgers and fries

Loren: man that food was good let's go back to the bungalow and watch movies let go rent some on Netflix's

Back at the bungalow

Eddie and Loren was watching house at the end of the street and Loren was so scared and they were cuddle up as the night went on

Sorry I haven't posting been busy with school and tryout for basketball since cheer is over and I will post more lately and soon just keep review me Ideas so I want get block and have to stop come on people love you guys – Kayla-


	7. Chapter 7

eddie and loren was sleep on the couch eddie woke up and pick loren up and loren felt him and rap her arms around his neck

Loren: eddie

Eddie: yea just go to sleep

eddie took her to the bed room and lay her down and put the cover around her he went to the beach and walk around

Loren: eddie

loren look all over for him but no sign of him so she pick up a guitar and sat on the counch and played

10min later

eddie walks in on loren playing

Eddie: new song

Loren: no just a beat havent got lyrics for it yet though if i might ask where did you go

Eddie: walk on the beach it pretty out there ( geting closer ) but not as pretty as you are

Loren: your so corny ( laughing ) but i love it

Eddie: i know you do (kissing her lips) that why i love you

Loren: so what time our plane come tomorrow

Eddie: it tonight not tomorrow i wanted to be there early so that we can spend more time together alone then we can but with the family

Loren: sound like a good idea so we need to go pack i love this place but i miss the family a lot

Eddie: yea i miss pop and jake speaking of jake i need about two to three songs before we see him because he been horassing me about it

Loren: yea me too cant have kelly staying on my case about song either i love her but that the only thing she is allowed to rule me on like my clothes she is not changing that i love the way i dress

Eddie: me too but i cant wait to see what mel pack you for this tour

Loren: ( with a nervous look) me too i guess ( laughing)

they go in the room and pack all their stuff up and put it by the door so in 3 hours they can leave and be on the plane on time

Loren: well we have all are things pack and ready to go and it only 9 the plane leaves at 11:30 we have enough time to do what ever we want what you want to do mr. duran

Eddie: i dont know we could watch movies or we can not let those strawberry and cool whip go to waste ( he said with a dirty smark on his face)

loren walk to the fridge

Loren: that dont sound like a bad idea

Eddie: (laugh) oh i love you

they both laugh and eddie pick loren up and they went to the bedroom and killed a good two hours and then took a 30 min shower together and they were ready to go


	8. Chapter 8

We'll previously Eddie and Loren are on an air port to get to Europe to meet jake Kelly Nora max Ian and Mel.

Loren: Eddie what do you think jake and Kelly are going to say about our engagement.

Eddie: I don't know hopefully they will be happy for us if not then we need to think about getting new managers but if I know jake he will be on board and get Kelly right with him

Loren:Eddie you say all the right things that make kinda since since it is true I'm tired (with a big puff )I want to sleep in your arms

Eddie: ok (got closer to her and putting his arm around her and she sits her head on his chest ) this is the life I want to live just you me and silents hopefully since we're coming so early we can sleep in

Loren: yea your right right now is perfect I mean just want to stay in your arms

Eddie:smart idea that why I love you you smart drop dead sexy and with a beautiful voice

Loren:I can say to and I just love to touch your amazing body speaking of body we are going to get a personal trainer together so that we can work out together is that fine cause I have planed any thing yet

Eddie:yea we can just use mine so we don't have to get a new one we got keep these abs you know you love

Loren:you right(going in to kiss him) wouldn't trade them for anything

they kiss had a very strong makeout session till it was time to get out of the plan hey fits their hair and they were off to their hotel the hotel was like 30 something feet they were on the top floor their room look a like eddies penthouse so they go upstairs and put in a movie and Eddie rap his arms around loren and they feel asleep in one another arms

Eddie gets up with out waking Loren and goes and try and make them breakfast he failed so he call in room service Loren smelled the pancakes and bacon that Eddie had sadly burned came down stairs to see a lovely breakfast for to they ate and talk and laugh then as the day went on around 6 it was getting dark sun set and every thing they been trying to keep low on been her this early but Loren had an idea what they can do and still lay low she Eddie and herself a makeover and they look like two different people

Loren:don't it look good we look so not like our self i look hot this bike look I have is just damn right sexy swear am I right

she turned around from the mirror to look at Eddie drowning in his own slobber because of what she look like all he could do is shake his head he started to walk towards her and kiss her neck

Loren:Eddie we can't we need to do something don't let this good makeup go to wast

Eddie:it not like you need your hot with and with out it have you ever wonder why I wait till you had no make up on and it was just you and I to ask you to marry me

Loren:yea sometime but then again I didn't it never came to mind actually

Eddie: we'll I did Loren Tate I love you for you not what some damn make up make you look like make or no make up you are perfect the way you and don't you ever let anyone tell your not ok (kiss her on her cheek then on the other then one the forehead then slowly ... To her ...lips)

Loren:wow

Eddie: what did I do something ?!

Loren: (laughing/giggled) no but did you feel that it was like firecracker it was like for the one time in my life I feel like I can fly like I'm a lamp and I just got plug up it felt magical oh Eddie Duran I love you for better and for worst I really do love you and would never hurt you ever

Eddie: I know I would hurt you either and you know I would never focus you to do anything you want to do like ever your life is your choice no one else now come on let's go see if that make up really works

they walk out the hotel hat in sunglasses in Loren parse in case it doesn't work they walk out there room ok make out their hotel ok all they can think this is really working

Eddie: Loren who taught you how to do this (circle his face)

Loren: I don't know really I just pick it up since Mel wore makeup before me I use it mess around with it and then I took a design class for this kinda of stuff so yea

Eddie: man your good let take a pic see if the fans recognizes us

took the picture then posted it on twitter on Eddie wall do you know who these people are you can win something fantastic from Eddie and Loren Duran

as people guess they guess they woke up the next morning and check the computer no one guess it so they told them that that was them and people was shock and was wondering who did and Loren got a lot of buzz about doing it people was shock that Loren did such a thing

Eddie: people are really killing you about this ( he said taking a sip of his coffee )

Loren: yea I dosent matter it's just for us to do when we don't want to wear hats and glasses and...

loren was interrupted but a knock at the door Eddie opened it and was kinda shock who he seen


End file.
